


Darling, Don't You Go and Cut Your Hair

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Community: k8_exchange, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru and Ryo are obvious, or Yasu is observant. Or both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, Don't You Go and Cut Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxasick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alexxasick).



> Written for [k8_exchange](http://k8-exchange.livejournal.com) 2011 and originally posted [here](http://k8-exchange.livejournal.com/22334.html). I intend for this to be set around the beginning of the 8UPPERS tour, but I took a lot of liberties so it's a very loose timeline. Thanks to Katie!

Yasu walks into the dressing room, rubbing his damp hair with a towel, and Ryo and Subaru are there. Ryo's holding a guitar in his lap, his hands poised on the strings, and Subaru is leaning over, one hand on Ryo's knee while he scratches something out on a piece of paper in front of them. It's nothing out of the ordinary, and Yasu probably wouldn't even notice them if they both didn't jerk up at the sound of the door creaking open, Subaru pulling his hand away like he's been burned.

"Am I interrupting something?" Yasu says, mostly joking.

"No!" They both answer at once. Ryo flushes, and Subaru looks away, letting his hair fall over his face.

Yasu rolls his eyes and turns on a hairdryer. In the mirror, he watches Ryo set his guitar aside and stand up, Subaru reach for his PSP.

***

"I think I'm going to cut my hair," Subaru says, after a photoshoot. It's gotten long enough that he can pull it back into a small ponytail, and he's holding it all back with one hand while searching for a hair tie with the other.

"Really?" Ryo says, trying not to sound disappointed.

Subaru shrugs. He lets go of his hair and it falls down around his face, shielding his profile from Ryo's view.

"It's kind of a pain," he says. "It gets in the way when I'm trying to eat ramen, and I'm always losing my hair ties."

Ryo gets up, setting aside the magazine he'd been idly flipping through, and goes to the counter, shoving aside the other members' stuff to help Subaru look. He picks up Yasu's hot pink sweatshirt, shakes it a little, and an elastic band falls out.

"Here's one," he says, holding it up. On impulse, Ryo takes a step forward. Subaru hesitates for a moment, then turns away. Ryo reaches out, runs his fingers through Subaru's hair to pull it back from his face. The strands are fine, silky against Ryo's fingers. Subaru exhales as Ryo combs his fingers through his hair again.

"I don't think you should cut it," Ryo says, mostly just to have something to say as he gather's Subaru's hair up.

Subaru makes a noncommittal sound. It's quiet as Ryo twists the elastic around, leaving a neat ponytail at the back of Subaru's head. He puts his hands on Subaru's shoulders, just a brief touch, and feels Subaru shiver. Ryo steps back, and Subaru turns around. He looks at Ryo, then looks down. Ryo laughs, trying to cover his sudden nervousness.

"Thanks," Subaru says, picking up his bag.

***

They're wandering down the street in a small town in Ibaraki, looking for (if Subaru remembers correctly) a famous natto merchant, when Ryo grabs his hand. Subaru looks at him through the corner of his eye, not turning his head, but Ryo's just staring straight ahead, not looking at him. There's a cameraman behind them, getting some filler footage, so Subaru figures Ryo's just trying to throw in some fanservice, make things more interesting.

Subaru's not sure why he starts rubbing his thumb against Ryo's, isn't even that aware that he's doing it until Ryo moves his hand a little bit, loosening his grip and then squeezing. The weather is mild, not at all hot, but Subaru feels his palm starting to get sweaty. Their fingers are interlaced, and Ryo is tapping his index finger against Subaru's knuckle. Subaru has goosebumps. He wants to close his eyes, but they're walking, still, and he's afraid he'll trip.

"Oh!" Ryo says, raising both of their hands to point out a sign in the distance. "I think that's it!"

***

The choreographer calls a five-minute break, and the first thing out of Ryo's mouth is "massage line!"

They sit cross-legged on the floor, forming a line that ends up with Ryo at the back and Ohkura at the front. Subaru sits in front of Ryo. He's wearing a thin, baggy t-shirt, stretched out at the neck: it's either vintage or something he's had for a really long time. He rolls his neck and shoulders, shakes them out, but goes still when Ryo puts his hands on him.

Ryo wouldn't say he's particularly good at giving massages, but he goes to get them a fair bit, and generally he just tries to copy what the professionals do to him, which seems to work just fine. He starts at Subaru's neck, rubbing his thumbs into the tense spot where his neck meets his shoulders, slipping under the neck of his t-shirt just a little bit.

Then, Subaru makes this _sound_ , quiet enough that Ryo can tell he's not doing it for show, or to annoy everyone else, but just loud enough that Ryo can hear it. It's something between a moan and a whimper, let out seemingly involuntarily on an exhale. Ryo's throat is dry. His hands freeze for a moment, but then he keeps going, working at the same spot that made Subaru make that noise in the first place. Ryo can feel Subaru's breath quickening in the rise and fall of his shoulders, and he rubs in small circles. Subaru lets out a low, drawn-out moan, and he must have stopped working on Hina's shoulders because he turns around and smacks him. Subaru jerks, shakes his head, and then they both laugh.

***

Ryo's supposed to be counting out the beats, listening to the background music, waiting for his part, but he's not doing any of that. He's just standing there, watching Subaru sing. It's a run-through, the kind of thing where they should be saving their voices, just practicing, but somewhere along the line Subaru got into it, started singing louder, stopped holding back.

He's got his eyes closed now, his head tilted back a little bit. They're standing in a circle and Subaru's across from Ryo, so it's easy to stare. He watches Subaru's mouth move around the lyrics, forming each syllable, He watches him reach out a hand, grasping at the air in front of him.

Part of Ryo wants to close his eyes too, to let Subaru's voice wash over him and see if it would somehow bring him closer, bring Ryo to whatever place it is Subaru seems to reach when he sings. He keeps his eyes open, though, and watches Subaru's throat when he swallows.

His verse is done, and he opens his eyes, blinking. Yasu's started to sing, but Ryo's still staring, watching Subaru watch Yasu, until Subaru's eyes flick over to him and he feels a blush burn his cheeks.

***

"Are you two going to be okay writing a song together?" Yoko teases.

Subaru looks over at Ryo, who glances at him, blushes, and looks away. Everyone laughs.

"We'll be fine," Subaru says, but he has butterflies in his stomach.

"We're not really as awkward as everyone makes us out to be," Ryo says, later. "Right?"

Subaru nods. He's never really been able to figure out what it is that makes things so awkward with Ryo. He'd tried to explain it to Yoko once, when he was a little sleep-deprived from playing Monster Hunter all night.

"It's not a _bad_ awkwardness," Subaru insisted.

Yoko raised his eyebrows. "Is there _good_ awkwardness?"

Subaru made a frustrated noise. "What I mean is…well, I mean it's not like we don't like each other!"

"Maybe you like each other _too much_."

Then Subaru threw a pillow at Yoko, and the conversation didn't make it any further.

Subaru stands by what he'd said, though, that the awkwardness between them isn't necessarily bad. He's tried not to entertain Yoko's suggestion, partly because he's sure that's not the reason on Ryo's end. Subaru thinks it's something more like mutual admiration, a little bit of Ryo still holding on to his original perception of Subaru, even though Subaru was never as cool as Ryo thought he was and Ryo's certainly much cooler than that now. He's less sure of his own reasons.

***

Ryo gets a phone call, late on a Thursday night, from a number he doesn't recognize. He picks up.

"Hello?"

"Dokkun!"

"Yokoyama-kun," Ryo says, pressing the phone between his shoulder and ear. He was in the middle of getting dressed, one leg in his pants and the other out. "Did you lose your phone again?"

When he hears the sound of Hina laughing in the background, he remembers what day it is.

"Oh," he says, laughing a little, "right. Konbanonetwo."

"Konbanonetwo," Yoko and Hina say in unison.

"So," Ryo says, "what's up?"

"We wanted to see how things are going with Subaru," Hina says.

"Have you managed to get anything done or do you two just sit around avoiding each others' eyes?" Yoko interjects.

Ryo laughs. "We've gotten some writing done," he says. "Like Subaru-kun said, we're not as awkward as you guys think we are!"

They tease him until they have to go to commercial, and when Ryo hangs up he has an email from Subaru.

_Yoko really shouldn't be allowed to tease us. He's just as awkward!_

***

Ryo's thought extensively about his feelings for Subaru, mostly with the hope that categorizing them and explaining them would cause them to make sense, or go away (they have not). He always admired Subaru, had been a little afraid of him back when he first joined Johnny's and Subaru was just the cool guy who looked like a rock star and hung out with the scary blond guy and the loud guy with bad teeth. Usually, for Ryo, when he gets to know someone he's admired, the admiration fades a little bit as they get closer, as the other person becomes more real, but with Subaru it hadn't really happened. Certainly he's not afraid of Subaru anymore, but there are times when Ryo looks at him and he still feels star-struck. Usually it's during concerts, or when he watches Subaru sing or play the guitar. Ryo doesn't kid himself, he knows their job isn't about making good music or anything, but he often sees Subaru as more of a musician than an idol.

So, okay, Ryo thinks, he admires Subaru. That doesn't fully explain the way he feels when he looks at him, how he has trouble tearing his eyes away. It definitely does not explain the images that come into his mind when he's on the brink of coming, too far gone to concentrate on what he's thinking about. Ryo's slept with guys before, fooled around with his friends when they're drunk and horny, but it's never been something he's _thought_ about. It's just something that happens, and there aren't really any strong feelings involved. The thing with Subaru is, he really wants to sleep with him, wants to run his fingers through Subaru's hair, pull him close, and kiss him. He wants to make Subaru come, hear the kinds of sounds he would make. And he wants it not because he's bored, or there's no one else around, but because it's Subaru.

Ryo realizes, halfway through his second bowl of plain rice, that if Subaru was a girl he would know exactly how to handle this.

***

Ryo invites Subaru over to his place to work on their song. He has a bunch of equipment, software for writing music, and Subaru doesn't really understand how most of it works. He watches over Ryo's shoulder as he changes the key of what they've written with a click of a button, moves one bar from the end to the middle of the chorus.

"I can show you how to use it if you want," he says, glancing back at Subaru.

Subaru steps back. "I think I'll stick to paper and pencil for now."

"That reminds me," Ryo says, turning in his chair, "do you have the lyrics we were working on?"

Subaru pulls a notebook from his bag, flips through pages of doodles and half-finished lyrics before he finds a page that's covered in his and Ryo's handwriting. When he hands it to Ryo, their fingers brush and Subaru feels a spark. It's so cliched he almost laughs.

"Static," Ryo says. He's blushing a little.

"Yeah," Subaru echoes, "static."

***

They sit together on the shinkansen, the last train of the day from Tokyo to Osaka. Ryo looks tired, his eyes starting to droop as soon he sits down. Subaru pulls his ipod out of his bag, taps the "on" button, but the screen remains black. He tries to remember the last time he'd charged it, but it seems like ages ago; it's not surprising the battery's dead. He sighs heavily, shoving it back into his bag.

"Here," Ryo says, holding out his ipod. "I'm gonna fall asleep anyway." The statement is punctuated with a jaw-cracking yawn.

"Thanks." Subaru takes it, unwinding the headphones. As he fits the earbuds into his ears, Ryo picks the ipod back up, turns it on. He scrolls a little bit, then hands it back.

"That's a good playlist," he says.

Subaru smiles, taps the play button without looking at the titles. Ryo leans back, closes his eyes.

Ryo has the window seat, but when he falls asleep he ends up leaning against Subaru, head on his shoulder. Subaru looks down, watches the slow rise and fall of Ryo's chest as he sleeps.

The playlist is indeed good, a lot of it songs Subaru hasn't heard before, and he feels perfectly content just sitting and listening to it with Ryo pressed warm against his side.

***

A few days later, after they've filmed for Janiben, Ryo stops Subaru as he's leaving the studio. He's got a plastic CD case in his hand.

"You, um." Ryo looks at his shoes, and Subaru follows his gaze. "You said you liked the playlist." He looks up, holds out the CD.

Subaru flushes, smiles as he takes it.

"It was good," he says, examining the CD case. There's a list of songs and artists scrawled on a piece of paper, a little cramped to fit it all in, and "For Subaru-kun" at the top.

"Thanks," Ryo says, then makes a face. "I mean, you're welcome?"

They both laugh. Subaru slides the CD into his bag. "Thanks."

***

Yasu likes to sit in the stand seats at concert venues and watch the others rehearse their duets and solos. It's something he started doing a few tours ago, almost by accident: he'd been wondering what the view was like from the very back, how tiny everyone would be, and he'd gone up just as Maru was practicing his solo.

He's already sitting up there when Subaru and Ryo come out with their guitars. They set their sheet music on stands in front of them, pluck a little at their guitars before starting to play. They don't say much, barely look at each other.

Yasu puts himself in the place of a fan, imagines himself caught up in the excitement of a concert. He's heard parts of the song from their rehearsals before, but it's his first time hearing the whole thing. It still sounds a little rough, but Yasu likes the roughness, the way Ryo strains to hit the higher notes, how they make a few mistakes.

When the song finishes, Yasu claps. Subaru and Ryo both jump, startled, and look around. Yasu stands up and waves.

***

"Okay," the photographer says, "now Shibutani-kun, you stand on the box, and Nishikido-kun and Yasuda-kun, pose next to him."

Subaru steps onto the box, and it makes him about two heads taller than Ryo and Yasu.

"I should just carry one of these around wherever I go," he says, putting his hands on Yasu's shoulders and grinning.

Ryo sits down on the edge of the box, leans his head against Yasu's hip. Yasu curls a hand around the back of Ryo's neck, looks at the camera and smiles.

"That looks like a family portrait," Ohkura says from behind the photographer.

"Ew," Hina says.

***

Yasu keeps his hands in Subaru's hair while Subaru sucks him off. It's partly a matter of convenience, of holding Subaru's hair back so it doesn't get in the way, but mostly Yasu likes to touch, to keep as many points of contact between himself and Subaru as possible. His palm rests against Subaru's temple, and he can feel it shift with the movements of Subaru's jaw. Yasu closes his eyes, listens to the slick, wet sounds of Subaru's mouth, the small, involuntary noises he makes. They don't have much time; Yasu had pulled Subaru into a supply closet on a whim, tugged him in close by the collar once the door was shut and kissed him hard. Yasu estimates they have about five minutes left before their break time is over and they have to go back to the meeting, and maybe another two after that before someone will come looking for them. Subaru, thankfully, isn't one for the long, drawn-out tease. He'd gone to his knees without Yasu asking or even insinuating that it was exactly what he wanted, undid his pants hurriedly and taken his cock down to the base with only a few preliminary licks to get it wet.

Yasu looks down in the dim light and Subaru's looking up at him, pupils so big his eyes just look black. He's slowed down a little, pulled back to breathe for a moment. Yasu brings his hand down a little to cup Subaru's jaw, shifts his hips forward a just a little bit. Subaru moans, his mouth going a little slack, and Yasu pulls away, then pushes in again, watching his cock disappear into Subaru's mouth. Subaru's hands are on his pants, shoving them down his thighs so he can get at his cock. Yasu tightens the hand in Subaru's hair slightly just as Subaru starts to touch himself, and Subaru makes a choked sound that vibrates all around Yasu's cock. Yasu's eyes close and he tips his head back, knocking against a metal shelf. Subaru sucks him hard, picking up a rhythm and bobbing his head. He brings his left hand up to cup Yasu's balls, presses a fingertip just behind them and then Yasu's coming with a breathless moan.

When Subaru pulls back, Yasu tugs at his hair to get him to stand up, pulls him into a kiss. He licks into Subaru's mouth, tasting himself, and reaches down to push Subaru's hand away so he can finish him off himself.

Subaru says his name when he comes like Yasu's the only person in the world who ever mattered, and Yasu's heart swells with the force of it.

***

 _Your hair looks good long_ , Yasu texts Subaru after he sees a recent picture of him in a magazine.

Yasu's painting his nails when his phone buzzes, and he picks it up gingerly, trying not to smudge the acid green that's still drying on his thumbnail.

 _I'm keeping it…by popular demand_ , is the reply.

Yasu wonders what "popular demand" means, if he's the only one or there are other people who've requested it of Subaru. In their line of work, they get a lot of people giving their opinions of what they should do with their appearances, so Yasu figures he's just a part of "popular demand."

 _Popular demand, huh? Did you do a survey?_ Yasu sets his phone back down, picks up a toothpick and concentrates on making a bright red flower on his other thumb.

The CD in Yasu's stereo finishes just as he's blowing on the finished flower to dry it, and he gets up to put in a new one. He flips through the pages of his CD book, his eyes catching on a disc decorated with Subaru's familiar scrawl. Yasu pulls it out and puts it in the player. It's one he hasn't listened to in a while, something Subaru had made him a few years ago that he used to listen to near-constantly. Yasu turns up the volume, lies on his back on the floor and lets the music fill the room, carry him out on a wave of nostalgia.

***

This week's Janiben guest claims to be able to make the most delicious smoothies in the world. She'd mentioned earlier that Maru is her type, so they'd all shoved him forward and suggested he be her "assistant," which so far seems to consist of him wearing an apron cracking lame jokes while she slices the fruit. Yasu's standing back, watching, when he feels an arm slip around his shoulder, jostling the wide brim of the hat he's wearing. He flicks his eyes to the side.

"Ryo-chan," he says, in a soft voice. He sees Ryo smile a little bit, out of the corner of his eye.

The skin of Ryo's forearm is warm against the back of Yasu's neck, and he leans into the touch a little, moves so Ryo has to shift a bit closer to him. Ryo gradually rests more of his weight on Yasu until he's completely hanging on him. Ryo doesn't weigh enough for it to be annoying, so Yasu lets him, standing there comfortably until they both double over laughing when Maru somehow causes the blender to explode all over himself and the guest.

***

Yasu sends two text messages, almost identical, and then gets into the shower. As he massages shampoo into his hair, he thinks about whether this is going to work. He's confident it's something they both want; they've not been particularly subtle and Yasu prides himself on being relatively good at reading people. The thing he's not quite sure of is how they'll react to him being the one to have set it up.

Yasu's towelling his hair with one of the not-fluffy-enough hotel towels, wearing pajama pants and no shirt, when there's a knock at the door. He glances at the clock. It's five minutes before the time he'd texted. He pulls the door open to reveal Ryo, wearing jeans and a t-shirt and holding a six pack.

"Thirsty?" he says, holding up the beer with a grin.

Yasu steps back to let him in. He runs a comb through his damp hair while Ryo tears open the cardboard around the beer, freeing the first two cans. Standing in front of the mirror, Yasu can see Ryo settling himself onto the edge of the bed. The room is small, and Yasu had left a pile of discarded clothes on the one chair, so there's no where else for him to sit. The second knock at the door comes just as Yasu's finished with his hair.

"Can you get that, Ryo-chan?" he says, ducking into the bathroom to hang up his wet towels.

When Yasu emerges from the bathroom, Ryo's standing at the door in front of Subaru, who's also holding a six pack.

"Great minds think alike, huh?" Yasu says, grinning.

Subaru looks confused, and Ryo laughs a little.

"I brought beer too," he says, stepping aside to let Subaru in.

"The same brand, even," Yasu notices.

"It was the cheapest kind they had six packs of in the store downstairs," Subaru says.

Ryo grins and hands him a beer. Subaru's wearing a long-sleeved shirt that's too big for him, and his fingertips barely peek out as he wraps his hand around the can.

"Cheers," Yasu says, picking up the can Ryo had set out for him.

Ryo and Subaru both hold up their cans, clinking them together with a dull, metallic sound. Yasu's glad they brought beer; the atmosphere's a bit more awkward than he'd expected and it'll be good to have something to relax them (himself included).

Yasu spends the first half of his beer participating vaguely in the conversation while he's thinking about how to broach the subject of why he invited Ryo and Subaru to his room in the first place. He 'd considered subterfuge, trying some kind of subtle seduction; then thought about making up some sort of batsu game; but eventually he decided the best approach would be just to say it outright, rip off the bandaid. He downs the rest of his beer in one gulp, before he loses his nerve.

"I think you two should have sex."

They both freeze, staring at Yasu. Subaru had been in the middle of describing the new guitar he'd just bought, and his mouth hangs open. Ryo looks like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't. The silence is excrutiating and seems like it's going to go on forever, so Yasu just keeps talking, stumbling over the words a little.

"I mean, I can tell you want to." He gestures vaguely between them. "You should just...stop dancing around each other and do it."

Subaru's closed his mouth and is looking at Yasu appraisingly, like he's trying to figure out if Yasu is somehow drunk out of his mind from the one beer. Ryo's eyes flick from Subaru to Yasu, an expression of confused apprehension on his face.

"But," Ryo begins, slowly, "you and Subaru-kun..."

Yasu smiles. "You want me to give you some pointers?" Saying what he'd been thinking for so long has made Yasu feel a bit emboldened, like he's in control of this situation and can steer it to his liking.

Ryo blushes, looking down at the floor, then at Subaru. Subaru's still looking at Yasu. There's a furrow between his eyebrows, and his expression is questioning.

Yasu opens his mouth to say something by way of explanation, but he hasn't really been able to explain this whole thing to himself yet, so he knows there's no way he could get it across coherently to Subaru. Instead, he leans in, threads his fingers through Subaru's hair, and says, softly, "This is how he likes to be kissed."

Subaru freezes up for a second when Yasu's lips touch his, but he relaxes quickly, parting his lips when Yasu licks at them. He sucks on Subaru's lower lip, then bites just slightly before pulling away.

Ryo's eyes are like saucers, his mouth half-open.

"Go ahead," Yasu says.

Ryo looks at Subaru. Subaru licks his lips.

"Go ahead," he echoes breathlessly.

Ryo hesitates for another moment before he leans in and presses his mouth to Subaru's. Yasu watches them, finds he can't tear his eyes away. There's something electric about it, watching it build from a shy touching of lips to a deep kiss, Ryo's hands in Subaru's hair and Subaru holding onto the collar of Ryo's shirt. Yasu's mouth feels dry; he wishes he still had some beer left.

They're both breathing hard when they pull away, and they both turn to look at Yasu, as though they're expecting him to say something or give them another instruction.

"Worth the wait?" is all he can manage. It breaks the tension a little, though, and Subaru and Ryo both smile.

"I wanna see you kiss Yasu," Subaru says, leaning in close to Ryo's ear. Yasu can actually see Ryo shiver.

Yasu's about to protest that this is supposed to be about the two of them, he's just the facilitator, but then Ryo's mouth is on his and there's no way he's going to say no now. Ryo kisses him hungrily, with none of the initial shyness he'd shown with Subaru. He bites and sucks at Yasu's lips, and Yasu can't help but moan a little.

When they pull back, Subaru has his pants unbuttoned and unzipped, and he's palming his cock through his underwear.

"Touch him," Yasu says to Ryo. "He likes to be teased."

"I _hate_ to be teased," Subaru says, indignant.

Yasu grins at him. "You always tell me afterward how great it is."

"That's not fair," Subaru whines, "anything I say within five minutes of coming should be discounted!" He turns to Ryo. "Don't listen to him."

Ryo smirks a little. "So I shouldn't touch you?"

Subaru makes a noise of frustration. "Not _that_ part!"

Ryo just laughs, his shoulder knocking against Yasu's. He seems to have loosened up, gotten comfortable with the situation.

"I liked you better when you were scared of me," Subaru grumbles.

Ryo reaches over, tugs Subaru's pants down off his hips. "You sure?"

"Okay," Subaru says, lifting his hips so Ryo can pull off his underwear, "maybe not."

Then Ryo's leaning in and licking a wet stripe up Subaru's cock, and Subaru throws his head back and moans, loud and throaty.

"I knew you'd be loud," Ryo says, looking up at Subaru.

"Oh, he gets even louder," Yasu interjects.

Subaru shoots a grin at Yasu, then turns back to Ryo. He curls a hand around the back of his head, fingers slipping into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Let's see how loud you get." He tugs Ryo up, moves like he's going to kiss him but goes for his ear instead. Yasu laughs a little to himself; everyone knows Ryo's ears are a bit of a weak spot. He watches Ryo biting his lip as Subaru sucks on the lobe, sees the clenching in his jaw. Then, Subaru's tongue flicks out, and Ryo's mouth opens on a shivering exhale.

"He _likes_ that, Shibuyan," Yasu says in a low voice. He leans in closer, puts his hand on Ryo's thigh, then slides it up to rub over his erection. Ryo makes a loud, incoherent sound and pushes his hips up against Yasu's hand. Yasu unbuttons Ryo's pants, slips his hand inside. He strokes Ryo's cock through his underwear, slow and light, while Subaru stays at his ear, until Ryo's just whining, writhing between the two of them. He grabs Subaru's hair, tugs him back from his ear and pulls him in for a kiss, climbs into his lap. Yasu pulls away a little to watch as Ryo presses Subaru back onto the bed, grinds against his hip.

It's about then that Yasu realizes how turned on he is. He slides a hand into his pajama pants, hissing when he wraps it around his cock. Ryo pulls away at the sound, and they both look at Yasu. Their lips are wet, a little red from kissing; Subaru's shirt is hiked up to his chest, Ryo's pants are half-off. Yasu squeezes his cock and moans.

"This is so hot," Subaru says with a grin. He shifts his hips up against Ryo's, making them both gasp.

"No arguments here," Ryo breathes.

Yasu nods his agreement.

"It would be even hotter if we were all naked," Subaru adds, tugging at the hem of Ryo's t-shirt.

Ryo grins, then backs off a little so he can take his clothes off. Subaru sits up, pulling his shirt off, and Yasu wriggles out of his pajama pants. Ryo takes longer because he's got more on, so while he's still occupied Yasu leans in to lick at Subaru's right nipple, palming the flat plane of his stomach as he does so. Subaru moans, arching into the touch.

"Fuck," he says, " _Yasu_."

Yasu smiles, then bites down just a little. Subaru makes a strangled, high-pitched sound and shivers like he's simultaneously trying to get closer and move away.

"Shit," Ryo says, and when Yasu turns to look at him he's standing at the foot of the bed, palming his dick and looking for all the world like he's watching a porn movie. Yasu moves away from Subaru, gets off the bed. He puts his hands on Ryo's shoulders as he walks behind him to get to his bag.

"Try being a little rough," Yasu murmurs into Ryo's ear, partly just because he wants to see the involuntary shudder that goes through Ryo's body at Yasu's breath on his skin.

As Yasu rummages through his bag for condoms and lube, Ryo climbs onto the bed, planting himself between Subaru's legs. He drags his nails down Subaru's inner thighs and his legs spread farther. He closes his eyes, panting loud and shallow.

Yasu hands Ryo the lube and a condom and climbs back onto the bed. He kneels near Subaru's head and watches Ryo smear some lube onto his fingers, watches him push one finger into Subaru. Subaru exhales shakily, turning so his forehead is up against Yasu's leg. Yasu slides his fingers through Subaru's hair, pulling it out of his face.

When Ryo adds a second finger, Subaru grasps at Yasu's knee, mouth open on a moan. Yasu turns a little, holds onto Subaru's head and shifts his hips so his cock touches Subaru's lips. Subaru just breathes against it for a moment, until Yasu nudges forward a little bit more and then he licks at the head, eyes flicking up to meet Yasu's. Ryo adds a third finger just as Yasu's cock touches the back of Subaru's throat, and when he moans Yasu's vision goes blurry for a second.

Subaru starts jerking himself off, moving a little impatiently against Ryo's fingers.

"I think he wants you to fuck him now, Ryo-chan," Yasu says.

Subaru makes a noise of assent, muffled around Yasu's cock. Ryo bites his lip, rolls the condom down his cock. When Ryo pushes into him, all three of them moan. None of them seem to have any patience for taking it slow by now; Ryo's fucking Subaru hard and fast while Subaru jerks himself off at the same pace, and Yasu is thrusting in and out of Subaru's mouth rather less gently than he normally would. Subaru's taking it, though, reveling in it even, and he's the first to come, mouth going slack. Yasu slows down a little to let him breathe, but then he notices Ryo slowing down too, watching Yasu's dick go in and out of Subaru's mouth with dark eyes.

"Can I..." he says, hesitant.

Yasu pulls back. Subaru's a mess already, hair tangled from Yasu grabbing at it, lips swollen, a little spit on his cheek.

"Can he?" Yasu echoes.

Subaru glances from Yasu to Ryo, a greedy look in his eyes. "Fuck yes."

Ryo pulls out, removing the condom with a little difficulty, as Yasu takes another one from the pile he'd left out and rolls it down his cock. He kneels between Subaru's legs, catches his eye just as he pushes into him. Ryo climbs back onto the bed and kneels in front of Subaru, holding his cock at the base and just touching it to Subaru's lips at first. Subaru looks up at Ryo, parts his lips, and leans in to suck at the head. Ryo moans, his head tilting back, and then he's fucking Subaru's mouth. Yasu slows down a little and watches, trying to stave off his orgasm for a bit, but when he leans forward slightly it changes the angle and Subaru clenches around him and he's coming, doubled over and moaning. Ryo comes shortly after, mumbling a warning to Subaru just as he does.

They both pull away, sated and panting, and Subaru still has that greedy expression.

"You look like a kid in a candy store," Yasu says, rubbing a hand up Subaru's thigh.

"More like a porn store," Ryo laughs.

"We get to do this again, right?" is Subaru's response. He looks at Yasu, then Ryo, who look at each other.

"Yeah," says Yasu, just as Ryo's saying "definitely."


End file.
